Come Out, Filia!
by Nova-chan
Summary: NoV's back! This is a songfic Xelloss Filia......not much romance, really.....mostly insanity. Hope I still have some fans!


Come Out, Filia  
  
**  
  
NoV: Songficcy!!  
  
Filia: And, I am not condoning this sort of thing. In fact, I am here very much against my will. (slumps against large chair)  
  
Bishounen: (from closet) Me too!  
  
NoV: Ignore him. ^_^0 Anyway, I heard this song the other day, and I thought it sounded perfect for Filia and Xelloss!  
  
Xelloss: (poofs in) Who and WHO??  
  
Filia: Indeed. She's hit the lowest of the low, hasn't she?  
  
Xelloss: One thing, in which I am in complete agreement, Filia-san.  
  
NoV: Yay for Songfics!  
  
**  
  
-Knock, knock-  
  
-Ding-dong-  
  
Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
  
But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
  
I might as well be the one  
  
"Coming, coming," Filia's voice came from inside her modest home. She peered through the peephole in her door, squinting when she only saw black. Deciding that she must have overlooked the peephole during spring cleaning, she opened the door a crack.......and then slammed it.  
  
They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
  
For things that you might have done.....  
  
The dragon fumed off into her living room to finish her cross-stitching. "Stupid namagomis bothering me at all hours of the day!"  
  
"Fil-chan, I wanted to be polite and let you invite me in, but I suppose I'll have to just poof in there," Xelloss' voice said, from outside the door. "I'm coming in, hope you're decent!"  
  
Only the good die young  
  
thats what i said  
  
only the good die young  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Filia whispered lethally. She began reaching up her dress for her bludgeoning weapon.  
  
Xelloss, an increasingly cheerful smile on his face, waved hello to his number one dragon.  
  
And was smacked across the room. He landed precariously inside of an oak shelf. The wood splintered, and tiny knickknacks fell to the floor and broke.  
  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
  
But that never hurt no one  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," he apologized, his voice dripping something she couldn't pinpoint. "Hope those weren't heirlooms."  
  
"I-I made those!" she wailed. "With my own two hands in my spare time! They were going to become heirlooms!" She picked up pieces of a small chubby dragon ornament, and sniffled into it.  
  
Come on Virginia show me a sign  
  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
  
Never lets in the sun  
  
"Now, Filia-chan, you know very well that what happened was completely your—"SMACK! "....fault......."  
  
"I hate you, you filthy monster!" she yelled, grabbing up a few more decorations, and heading for the stairs. "Just leave me alone!!"  
  
**  
  
She sat on her bed, mourning her cabinet and trinkets.....and yet, that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. She knew that it was HIM. She felt sick even thinking about him.  
  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
  
You got a brand new soul  
  
And a cross of gold  
  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
  
"All mazoku are alike: mean, weird, undermining........" Her eyes softened as a puffy cloud floated outside her window. It seemed to resemble a certain monster she knew. ".....cute....." Eyes growing three times their normal size, Filia sat straight up on her bed, realizing what she had just said. "AAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed, running into her bathroom.  
  
She groped at her marble sink for the soap. She then glared into the mirror.  
  
**  
  
Wiping the remainder of soap from her palate, Filia pondered, "Primitive, yes, but quite effective."  
  
You didn't count on me  
  
When you were counting on your rosary  
  
Traveling back downstairs to begin cooking her dinner, she gaped at the cabinet. The splintered wood, the shattered figures, the broken glass-all was mended and perfectly in place!  
  
"Wha?" she managed to say.  
  
They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
  
the Sinners are much more fun...  
  
"Surprised?" Xelloss asked, appearing beside her. "Didn't know that I was more than a destructive force, huh?  
  
"You horrible little—"  
  
"You're welcome." ^_^  
  
You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
  
She never cared for me  
  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
  
She sighed at her defeat. "Xelloss, please leave me alone. I don't bother you in your......cave."  
  
He gasped mockingly at her. "Filly, I don't live in a cave! Su casa es mi casa!!"  
  
"I don't think so," she spat, bluntly.  
  
He smiled that infuriating smile at her and said, "Let's be friends!"  
  
She reached for her mace.  
  
"Filia, come on......" he whined. His eyes opened, and he stared at her with a pleading look, one she had never witnessed before. She let go of her mace and allowed her skirt to fall back to her ankles.  
  
come out come out virgina dont let me wait,  
  
the catholic girls start much too late  
  
sooner or later it comes down to fate  
  
i might as well be the one,  
  
You know that only the good die young  
  
"Just because I'm a mazoku," he continued, "doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Stepping forward, he took one of her hands in his. She gasped. "I know that we come from different backgrounds, and that our races hate one another, but......can't you see past that?"  
  
Filia's eyes quivered. She slightly opened her mouth, and said, "NAMAGOMI!!" as she smacked Xelloss with her mace, sending him flying out the window.  
  
"I was kidding!" he called to her in protest, as he landed in a pile of rotten fruit. "Gods, I love her!"  
  
**  
  
NoV: (slightly freaked out, yet trying to gain composure) Well, that......ahem......was good, don't you think? The song was "Only The Good Die Young" by Billy Joel.  
  
Filia: (hanging onto the chandelier) I hate you all! You're so mean to me!!  
  
Xelloss: I......liked the ending. ^_^  
  
Filia: (tosses a shoe at Xelloss) Take that!  
  
NoV: (gets hit with the shoe) Hey! (rubs her head) Watch it, you guys!!!! Anyway, what do you all want to see next time? Let me know something! 


End file.
